


boys already from Jupiter

by brawltogethernow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, IN SPACE!, Identity Reveal, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Marinette's transport wrecks en route to a moon base rendezvous, which wouldn't be a very big problem if she could save herself without twelve remote servers and her crush noticing. (Adrinette IN SPACE!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	boys already from Jupiter

The augmented reality swam with error notifications, all in her customized shade of cheerful pink. Marinette let them auto-dismiss, and they faded slowly, like leaves sinking into a pond.

It wasn’t like they were telling her anything she didn’t already know. The life support on a ring-tram _usually_ failed when it got knocked off its rails.

_Isn’t that just my luck,_ she thought, and then snorted.

Adrien _also_ knew this, which she considered a much bigger problem.

“ _Marinette?_ ” She had audio messages from him set to open themselves automatically. Now his voice burst into the AR overlay of the in-person noise of the car she was in groaning about being warped in ways it was simply not designed for, almost more neural feedback and static than voice. “ _Marinette, are the flags coming from your car right?”_

He had such a nice voice. It was her _favorite_ voice. He even sounded nice half-hysterical with panic. That was talent.

“Hh,” she answered intelligently, without remembering to swipe so he would actually receive it. She levered herself up from where she’d been knocked to the side of the car, which was currently the floor. The window rested directly on pockmarked moon dirt, illuminated alternately by inconstant pulses of the car’s failing interior lights and the AR’s game attempts to auto-correct the surrounding darkness. She steadied herself, made a fist.

She could get out of here with a snap of her fingers if she wanted to. But Ladybug was _magic,_ not technology, and then Adrien would _know._

“ _Marinette! Just stay put, okay?_ ”

Unlike right now, when he just thought he knew she was going to die in space. She was scaring him.

That was unacceptable.

Red sparks danced over her fingertips. She would just - get out of here, luck-cheat her way through open space to the Gallilean outpost where they were supposed to meet, rejoin the New Paris Satellite Society Network before it flagged a missing user, and then deal with it. _So, uh, hi, Adrien,_ she pictured herself saying. _About how I’m alive! Funny story. Do you believe in magic?_

Great. Awesome. It would be fine. She raised her hand.

The crumpled wall-that-was-formerly-floor of the car flashed _green_ , became abruptly shaky in molecular integrity, and dissolved into dust.

She stared at the figure it revealed when it gave, backlit by space, muddied by the failing bubble of microatmosphere, one of their hands raised.

“Uh,” said Adrien. “Hi, Marinette. Do you believe in magic?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt/Tumblr mirror](https://brawltogethernow.tumblr.com/post/631001989461983232/adrienmarinette-or-chat-noirladybugscience)
> 
> IN SPACE but still magic, you know? The New Paris Satellite Society Network is abbreviated New PSSN which is pronounced New Parisian. Or like. Something approximately along the lines of Paris Réseau Société Satellite Nouvelle a.k.a. Parisien? They’re orbiting Jupiter because of its association with luck and significance to the Chinese zodiac. I came up with so much unnecessary lore for this ficlet. It took most of a month because I kept staring into space thinking about technological progress-facilitated surveillance states and how if a futuristic satellite-to-moon tram system traveled along some kind of magnet/wormhole-guided road people would probably keep calling that the "rail" like how we still call it "hanging up" a phone and there's no way for me to concisely convey that that's what's happening.


End file.
